


The New Things That Matter

by Bellarkee_Babiees24



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarkee_Babiees24/pseuds/Bellarkee_Babiees24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexi had been in the skybox for 3years. what happens when she gets a chance at a new life without the arks rules. 2 problems. 1. clarke and wells hate her and 2. she agrees with Bellamy Blake about now wanting the ark to come down. Lexi and Bellamy don't get along but what happens when they have to works together? (crap summary sorry. hopefully the story's better aha)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> I am in love with this show and i love Bellamy and Clarke as a couple but i thought it would be fun to write my character... so yeah this is a bellamy-OC fanfiction. This is my first fanfiction on the 100 and making my character, so please bear with me.

The last of man kind have been in space for the last 97 years because of the nuclear apocalypse. We all live on the Ark. On the Ark all crimes are punishable by death, but if you are under the age of 18 you get put in the Sky box, which is where they keep all the criminals until their 18th birthday. On their birthday they go up in front of the council and they decide if you can be pardoned or if they float you. What a great birthday, huh?

My name is Lexi Jackson and i have been in the Sky box since i was 14 years old. I am now seventeen. What was my crime? well lets just say i wont be pardoned. My birthday is in one month, but i just want to get it over with. I already know I'm going to get floated so i don't see the point and making me wait. I'm going crazy in this cell, it has been my home for 3 years. No one comes to visit... It's not like i have anyone anyway. My parents were both floated, for something they never done but hey the counsel don't listen, And my two best-friends don't visit because they don't want anything to do with me now because of my crimes. I Heard that Clarke, one of my best-friends also got put in the Sky box. I don't think its true because Clarke was too much of a goody two shoes to get in trouble let alone get put in the Sky box.

I have long blonde hair that reaches just above the bottom of my back. I have sparkling blue eyes, I'm quite slim but I'm very small. People say me and Clarke look like twins and that people would properly thing we were if you were allowed to have more than one child. Clarke always use to say that she was jealous of my looks and if i wanted i could have any guy i want, but i don't care boys aren't really my priority right now anyway. I also have a scar just above my eyebrow. that's from when i was younger i cant remember how i got it but my mum use to say it was because i never listen to her and ended up getting hurt. she would never tell me what actually happened though.

Right now i am sitting on the floor of my cell with my back against my bed humming, waiting for the guards to bring me my one meal of the day. I always hum or sing when the silence gets too much for me. It's the only thing that keeps me sane. My humming is cut of but my cell door clinking open, in comes two guards " prisoner 305, on your feet face the wall" one of the guards say. I like annoying them so i don't. I just go back to humming. Again my humming is cut off by one of the guards dragging me to my feet and the other one pulling my right arm back and clipping something metal on my wrist. "What is that!" i yell.

They don't answer me so i spin around and punch the guard who had a hold of my wrist and then kicked the other one. I ran out of my cell to see that it wasn't just me who was getting harass. soon i am in an arm-lock by on of the guards and i am yelling for them to let me go and tell me what's going on, but like usual they don't listen. The next minute Abbey Griffin walks around the corner. She smiles at me but i don't smile back she is a member of the counsel and she is one of the reasons my parents got floated.

" Lexi stop! you are getting a free chance to live your life again" Abbey tells me. " Live my life again. what are you talking about, what's going on Abbey, why is everyone getting dragged off and where are they getting took too?" i say all at once, Again she smiles "Lexi you are going to Earth, all of you are going to earth" "But it's not safe, we have to wait 100 years before we go down" i yell. Abbey hands me over a bag. "you are going down now. in there is some drawing things for Clarke and your Diary. they were the only thing i was allowed to give you. And Lexi please look after Clarke when your down there" with that a needle gets put in my neck and everything goes black.

When i wake up in strapped onto a seat, I'm next to Wells and he does not look happy about it. Next to him i see Clarke, She's still out cold though. I turn to Wells " how long have since we left?" he doesn't seem to want to answer but he does anyway " about 20 mins. not long". I try to make it less awkward by talking but it just seems to make it worse "so Wells how did you get on here. you and Clarke both. i remember use used to be little goody two shoes' but here we are sitting in a drop ship heading towards earth because we are disposable because of our crimes?" if looks could kill, right now i would be dead. " It doesn't matter to you. just stop talking okay?" if it were anybody else i would have carried on talking because i don't like people telling me what to do, but the look on Wells's face told me not to.

I soon hear Clarke wakening up. The moment she see's me and Wells she frowned. I wonder why she doesn't look to happy to see Wells. " Welcome back" Wells said. Clarke looked like she could kill him. im still so confused as to what's going on. "Clarke Look-" wells started but got cut off by Clarke "Wells what the Hell are you doing here!" she said in a low voice. what i heard next broke my heart " when i found out they were sending you prisoners to the ground i got myself arrested" it broke my heart because he said it just to Clarke, like i wasn't there. " i came for you" he finished with a smile. Just then the lights started flickering and we started to rock back and forth in our seats. there were a few screams but i didn't find that there was anything to scream about. it was just flickering lights." what was that" Clarke asked "that was the atmosphere" i joined in their conversation for the first time since Clarke woke up. She just looked at me like i was dirt.

Chancellor Jaha soon appeared on all the t.v's hanging on the walls of the drop ship "Prisoners of the ark hear me now" he started "you've been given a second chance" at that i had to roll my eyes because a second chance would be to let us live on the ark where we know its safe not sending us down to earth to die. "and as your chancellor it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you but a chance for all of us" another eye roll from me "indeed for mankind its self, we have no idea what is waiting for you down there if these odds of survival were better we would have sent others but frankly we are sending you because your crimes have made you expendable" so really what i was saying earlier to wells about being disposable, " your dads a dick wells" some kid yelled some people laughed, including me because well its true he was. i soon stopped laughing when i saw the looks that i was getting off of Clarke and Wells. well that didn't help me get my friends back at all aha but how cares. if they want to hate me for doing what i believed was right then i say let them. "what. it was funny" i say, to them they both just shake their heads.

from then on i just blocked what was going on around me out until, i saw that Kid who used a months worth of oxygen for space-walk, floating about. "Space walker strikes again" i heard someone say. at that i started laughing again and started Wooing with everyone else except Clarke and Wells. They really need to lighten up. i don't know how i never realised that before. i was always making them laugh and doing silly things but they never really had fun or let go with me. "Check it out your dad floated me after all" with that i laughed and gave him a high-five. he just smiled at me. i can see me and him being really good friends in the future if we make it out of this drop ship. he seems like he knows how to let go and have fun, unlike the two sitting next to me.

Wells said something to him about strapping in. and then Clarke started shouting at two kids trying to follow space walker out of their seats. "God use two need to lighten up, if we are gonna die at least let them have some fun before hand" i say to them "who says we are going to die Lexi. but they need to get back in their seats before we land because it could be a rough landing and it might kill them" Clarke says to me whilst she glares at me. Jaha is still talking in the background but i don't think anyway is actually listening they are more focused on Finn right now. He turns to Clarke " you're the traitor who has been in solitary for a year" "and you're the idiot who wasted a months supply of oxygen on an illegal space walk" Clarke shot back "it was fun" he said "she wouldn't know what that is " i said to him. he just laughed "im Finn" he said to me holding out his hand for me to shake "Lexi" i said whilst shaking his hand.

"get back in your seats" Clarke Yelled again. this time the boys didn't listen and when they were up in the air the parachutes came out and they were thrown against the wall including Finn "Finn are you okay" Clarke yelled to him. he didn't reply. when we started shaking again Wells started yelling to Clarke about how he couldn't die with her hating him. her reply was that he got her dad floated and she will always hate him... Wait what Wells got her dad floated? okay so that make sense as to why she hates him. all the lights kept flickering and some even sent sparks out. everyone was screaming and yelling then everything just stopped we weren't shaking any-more and there were no flickering lights or people screaming it was all silent

. "Listen no machine hum" some kid said "well that's a first" the guy next to him replied. with that everyone starts getting out there seats including me. Me, Wells and Clarke run to where Finn is sitting "is he breathing" Clarke asks referring to the kid next to Finn, He doesn't reply just keeps staring at the kid. someone yelled about the door being on the lower level and Clarke goes on about how they can't just open the door. i don't see why though. I go up to Finn and help him up, he thanks me, "you okay?" i ask she just nods. we head down to were all the noise is and obviously Clarke is there arguing with some hot guy in a guards uniform. He isn't a guard though i can tell.

"Bellamy?" a soft voice comes from the other side of the ship where a girl around my age is climbing down. me and Finn make our way to the front with Clarke while the girl goes up to 'Bellamy'. " oh god look how big you are" he says to her when she gets to right in front of him. they hug. when they let go of each other she looks him up and down and says "what the hell are you wearing... A guards uniform" the last part of her sentence sounded like she was angry at him. 'Bellamy' seem to hear it as-well because he quickly answered with "i borrowed it... to get on the drop ship" so really he stole it, i thought to myself "someone's got to keep an eye on you" then they hug again... 

Then Clarke being bossy annoying again had to break their moment up with "where s your wristband" "Clarke" i say in a warning tone, which makes her and everyone else look at me "What!" she asks annoyed that i was talking "Leave it can't you see they were having moment" i say with a little venom that makes her step back. "Ye i haven't seen my brother in over a year, do you mind" as soon as she said that i realised that she was Octavia Blake the girl hid from the world under the floor boards in her house "nobody has a brother" someone said then someone else said what i was just thinking "that's Octavia Blake the girl they found hidden in the floor" Octavia looked like she could kill someone, she lunged forward just to be caught by her brother.

" Octavia no. lets give them something else to remember you by" she looked at him "ye like what" "by being the first person on the ground in a hundred years" Octavia smiles then steps back giving her brother room to open the drop ship door, all i see is light for a couple of seconds then when my vision clears up i see trees everywhere, i feel the wind blow through my blonde locks. i see Octavia move a little forward but she's not off the ship yet, Bellamy is smiling. i see Clarke go to say something and knowing her it will probably be rude so i grabbed her arm. she looks at me "what!" she whisper/yells snatches her arm back "don't ruin this for her" i say back calmly, Clarke doesn't say anything else just turns around to watch Octavia jump on the ground, she takes a couple of breaths then lifts her hands up in the arm and yells "WE'RE BACK BITCHES" then everyone runs off including me cheering and looking around at out new environment. i turn around to the drop ship to see Clarke, wells and Finn all gone. ah well looks like im going exploring on my own.

Just as i'm about to go off into the woods Octavia comes up to me. "Hey!" she says, she looks really happy. "hi" i reply " i just wanted to say thanks for back there, The Clarke girl looks like someone i wont get along with, i saw her on the drop ship, she's really serious like i don't think i saw her smile once" Octavia rambled on about Clarke "ye i know what you mean, she use to be my best friend i just don't know how i never realised until now how much of a stuck up bitch she is" Octavia laughed and i soon joined in " i think we are going to be good friends Octavia Blake, By the way i'm Lexi " i said while i smiled at her, her grin got even larger than it was before. " ye i think so too Lexi" she replys.

"Octavia!" Bellamy yells, "oh you're in trouble, you might want to see what he wants haha he does not look happy" she just laughs and grabs my arm and drags me over with her. "sup Bellamy" Octavia says once we get to him " Octavia don't just wander away. who are you?" when he finally realises his sister isn't alone " Lexi" short and sweet was my reply, he doesn't look happy with my answer and looks like he's going to say something when he notices something behind me, i turn around and see a crowd around Wells and Clarke "aw what have the done now" i say a bit to loud because Octavia and Bellamy laugh, we make our way over there to see what's going on, please tell me they haven't done something stupid already to get people to hate them i think to myself.

"we are on the ground is that not good enough for you" i hear Bellamy say. aw crap i wasn't even listening what's going on i thought again. "we need to find mount weather" wells says as he starts walking forward not even glancing at me. "you heard my fathers message that has to be our first priority" wells continues "screw your father" Octavia replies, when she sees his shocked face she continues "what you think your in charge here... you and your little princess" now its Clarke's turn to talk " do you think we care who's in charge, we need to get to mount whether, not because the chancellor said so but because the longer we wait the hungrier we'll get and the harder this will be" okay maybe she has a point but im not exactly going to tell her that.

" how long do you think we will last without those supplies, we're looking at a 20 mile trek okay so if we want to get there before dark we need to leave now" Wow Clarke knows how to persuade a group. who knew. " i have a better idea" oh no what is his bright idea "you two go, find it for us, let the privileged do the hard work for a change" i turn around to him, well then everyone choirs yeah's and by the look on wells' face he's gonna say something "you're not listening we all need to go" right then a guy comes up and pushes Wells and i go to move forward but someone has my arm, i look up to find Bellamy, "let me go" i say through gritted teeth, i may not like wells right now but he still was my best friend and i don't want to see him get pushed around, Bellamy doesn't say anything just looks back to wells "Look everybody the Chancellor of earth" everyone laughs, i don't know why it wasn't funny it was really lame actually, "you think that's funny" wells says voicing my thoughts, the guy just pushes him over. Clarke goes to move forward but someone grabs her. "no but that was" the kid replys.

Wells gets up hopping on one leg, guess he twisted it or something. both boys get into fighting position and now i yank my arm put of Bellamy's grip and move forward just as Finn comes down from his spot on top of the drop ship. "kids got one leg, how about you wait till it's a fair fight" with that the other kid backs off and i go to help Wells he pulls away from me, wow that hurt "don't bother Lexi" he says them him and Clarke walk away. soon Octavia is next to me and Finn " hey space walker rescue me next" me and finn just laugh. Finn turns to me "hey Lexi, what was that about with Wells pulling away from you," he looked confused it was kinda cute. before i have the chance to say anything Octavia jumps in "wait were you best friends with him too" i just nod my head, her and Finn start laughing. I punch them both on the shoulders and walk away.

I sit under a tree in the shade. i look around the 100 and see Bellamy and Octavia arguing. probably about her and Finn haha poor kid. then i see Finn talking to Clarke and Wells, he turns around smiles at me and beckons me over so i slowly walk over "what's up" i ask "we are going to mount whether want to come" before i can reply Clarke jumps in "no. she's not coming. she can stay here with Wells" and again before i can say anything Finn talks "okay then" then he turns around grabs two guys and says "can we go now" they start  
walking away when i hear Octavia say she's joining them Bellamy doesn't look happy about it, i walk over to them to see what going on.

"what the hell are you doing " i hear Bellamy say to Octavia "going for a walk" was her reply. when she sees me she smiles. "you not coming Lex?" "no Octavia mummy says im not aloud " in a kiddy's voice everyone laughs except Clarke "hey lighten up Clarke i'm kidding i know i have to watch Wells. if we leave him alone too long some of those girls might out rank you" i say to her Clarke glares at me "Lexi why are you even doing here don't you have some criminal to bang" she says to me "Clarke..." i say warningly "don't bring that up it was one time and if i remember correctly you thought he was hot too, he just liked me more than he liked you" at this point no-one has a clue what we are on about "Lexi..." she goes to say something when she notices Finns wristband.

"Hey where you trying to take this off" holding his wristband up "Ye.. so" he said cheeky "so this wristband send your vital signs to the ark" i look at Bellamy and he doesn't look happy "take it off and the ark will think your dead" Clarke continued "should i care" was the reply she got "well i dunno, do you want the people you love to think your dead, do you want them to follow you down here in 2 months because they wont if they think we're dying" God Clarke always putting a damper on my mood. i look to Bellamy again and he doesn't like this information as much as i do. I wonder what he did to get on the drop ship. "okay now let's go" Clarke says. " and one last thing Lexi" she says to me "what now Clarke. What have i done this time" "nothing i just want to say that nobody could out rank me when it comes to Wells" she smiles at me for the first time in 3 years i just laugh "hey i don't know about that Clarke i could probably if i tried, but you know wells isn't my type so ill let you have him" she laughs " ye 'cause you have a type" then she walks away. I Forgot all the laughs Clarke and i use to have until now. I still kind of miss them.

i go back to where Wells is "hey hows your ankle?" he looks up and see's me "i don't need a babysitter Lexi and if i did it wouldn't be you just leave me alone okay?" i don't reply i just walk away.

Later i see Wells putting some logs in a pile so i go over and help i don't say anything because i don't want him to lash out on me.

"find any water yet?" a voice comes. i turn around and notice the kid from earlier, i found out his names Murphy, and one of his friends. "not yet..." Wells says but slowly stops talking when he see's who it is talking "I'm going back out if you want to come" that's when we both notice what's written on the drop ship ' first son first to dye' wow he can't even spell. "you know my father begged for mercy in the lock chamber when your father floated him" Murphy said.Now im feeling sorry for him even though it's not Wells's fault who his dad is. Wells just walks away leaving me with them... Wow great friend he is.

" you spelt Die wrong genius" i say to them. that's when they notice me standing there. "And who are you?" Murphy asks i flip my hair over my shoulder and say "Lexi" i was about to say something else when Bellamy walks up to us "if you're gonna kill someone its probably best not to announce it " Murphy Laughs "Your not really a member of the guards are you" he says "No.. you don't say " i just had to say that. Bellamy just smirks i go to walk away because i feel like if i stay here too long they will make me lose a few brain cells with their stupidity but i guess Bellamy has other ideas. He grabs my arm... again what is with this guy "no you should hear what im about to say, earlier on when Princess was talking about the arks people coming down you didn't look to happy" "fine you have 60 seconds " he smirks.

"fine, so boys earlier on Clarke said something about in 2 months the arks people will be coming down" "Ye so.." "so you don't really think they are going to forgive your crimes do you... no didn't think so" Bellamy said. "okay then how do we get them to stop coming down" Murphy asks this time i jump in before Bellamy "we take our wristbands off" they all look at me with smirks which is kind of creepy but hey... "that's right so use in" Bellamy asks "and what do we get if we are" Murphy asks... god this kid is irritating "you get to help me run things around here" Bellamy tells the boys.

"i think its time to tell you that your 60 seconds are up and you haven't convinced me so see ya" i say walking away. but of course i don't get too far before Murphy and Bellamy are walking at each side of me... "What!" i asked clearly not liking their company. "Well Fire-Cracker i know that you don't want the arks people to come down so why don't you just help me by taking your wristband off" I ignore the stupid nickname and ask "what's in it for me" Bellamy smirks "you can help me run things around here too if you want" i pretend to think about it for a moment "nope." "fine how about i let you and Octavia get the biggest tent and i don't bug you any-more?" he says he looks like he really wants me to take it off. "why do you want me to take it off so badly" i voice my thoughts "because someone told me they say you talking to Abbey griffin before you got put on the drop ship so if you were talking to her and i heard Octavia say you were best friends with Clarke and wells which means that you are probably important up there on the ark" wow that is a good point. and it also reminded me that Abbey gave me a bag with my Diary and Clark's drawing things.. I'll get them later. "well when you put it like that..." i hold my wrist that has the wristband on up and Bellamy smirks. Murphy takes it off me it kinda hurt but it doesn't matter.

Later that night everyone is gathered around then camp fire and people are taking their wristbands off. i stand on the side lines watching with a smile. God i love earth. soon i see wells walk up to the middle of the group to where they are taking their bands off. "who's next" i hear Bellamy yell "what the hell are you doing" Wells yells this time "liberating ourself what does it look like" was Bellamy reply. god wells just stop now before this goes bad "it looks like you're trying to get us all killed" at this i walk up and stand in between them "wells back off now... please" i say as nicely as i can. i know it's not going to work because why would he listen to me "ye Wells listen little Fire-Cracker here" Bellamy says I glare at him "Shut up idiot" i say to Bellamy, then turn around to Wells he looks angry " your on his side Lexi?!" he asks "I'm not on anybody's side dumb-ass i'm just saving you your breath because no one is going to listen to you" i say back. "Lexi you took your band off that means you don't want the people of the ark to come down which means your on his side" Wells says.

Then he turns around to face everybody "the communication system is dead, these wristbands are all we've got take them off and the ark will think we're dying, that it's not safe to follow us down" Wells tells everyone "that's the point... chancellor" Bellamy says to him, i look to wells back to Bellamy "oh god kill me now" i say under my breath Murphy who was standing right beside me must have heard me because he laughed and leaned in to me and whispered "that can be arranged" i look at him and he just smiles " dick" is all i say back. "we can take care of our self" i hear Bellamy say , then he yells "Cant we!" everyone shouts Yeah. i look at wells and i know he's gonna say something else "you think this is a game" he says "those aren't just our friends" when he says that he looks at me "and our parents up there, there our farmers our doctors our engineers. i don't care what he tells you we wont survive here on our own... and besides if it really is safe how could you not want the rest of our people to come down" ohh okay that look does not look good on Bellamy.

"My people are already down here those people" he said pointing to the sky " locked my people up, those people killed my mother for the crime of having a second child, your father did that" "my father didn't write the laws" wells said and its true " no but he enforced them... but not any-more" oh god where are you going with this Bellamy i thought to my self "not here. Here there are no laws, here we do what ever the hell we want when ever the hell we want, you don't have to like it wells you can even try and stop it change it. kill me you know why... whatever the hell we want" Great speech i think to my self, i get the fright of my life when Murphy starts shouting "WHATEVER THE HELL WE WANT" over and over again until the whole crowd is cheering with him. Just then it starts Raining. oh my god i've never felt this alive before. i love it. i start spinning with my arms stretched out and my head tilted up to the sky with my mouth open. I don't think i will ever get use to this.

when i stop spinning i see Bellamy looking at me and smiling, also Wells is gone. I go over to Bellamy "where's wells?" i ask " we went to collect this water. you looked like you were having fun Fire-Cracker" "oh i am. i mean like seriously its raining. we are on the ground and i'm free, no more dying in a month" i tell him with a smile he just laughs then Murphy comes over drapes an arm around my shoulder, i look at him with a raised eyebrow "what are you doing" i ask he completely ignores me and turns to Bellamy with a smirk, i think tonight we should get Wells's wristband off then there's only Clarkes to get off. because once the ark thinks they are dead they for sure ain't coming down."

I just stand there with my mouth open a little he looks down at me " what?" he asks " nothing... well not really nothing ... i mean that was actually a good idea. did you steal that from someone else. there's no way you came up with that on your own." i say smirking he glares at me and Bellamy laughs " c'mon Fire-Cracker give him the benefit of doubt let him have this one just this once" when Bellamy says that i burst out laughing " wow guys thanks" Murphy says "okay, okay Murphy that's a great idea we will get Wells up later when no ones a wake" Bellamy says. "just to tell you guys i ain't helping i've already done so much to wells and Clarke they hate me enough as it is so use do this one with out me" i say as i walk away throwing one last smirk at the boys.


	2. Earth Skills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is A little late. sorry. also guys i can't remember if this chapter or the next one is the one where every time i meant 'throw' i wrote 'through' so if you see that in this chapter just go along with it ;)

I woke up from a dreamless sleep. I look around the camp and see Wells walking with clothes in his hands. i walk up to him and just as im about to ask him where he got them someone beats me to it. " Hey, where'd you get the clothes?" A boy named Atom asked

"the two kids that died during the landing" Wells replied, Well looks like someone around here is thinking straight, i thought to myself. "Smart, now i'll take it from here" Atom says whilst trying to grab the clothes off of Wells.

I'm about to hit Atom but Wells moves and says "shared based on need just like back home" when wells says that a topless Bellamy and some chick walks out of his tent, Which is the biggest tent. Ohh that liar. He said me and octavia could share that one.

I glare at him and he just smirks. Asshole. "you don't get it do you chancellor" Bellamy says as the girl kisses him, i suddenly feel the need to puke. He's such a pig. "this is home now!" he continue's "your fathers rules no longer apply" he says as he walks to just in front of wells.

I take a step forward ready to step in if it gets out of hand like it usually does with those two. Bellamy take something from Wells. Wells doesn't look too happy and starts to move forward but Atom stops him.

So i step forward "you want it back... take it" he says to wells but i take them instead. Wells looks at me as if he just noticed im there. "i don't need you to fight my battles for me Lexi" he says with a tone of disgust, "who says im fighting your battles?" i ask but he ignores me and throws the clothes behind him and some boy start fighting over them.

"is this what you want chaos?" wells asks Bellamy. "what's wrong with a little chaos" Bellamy replies putting a shirt on. We all hear a scream that sends shivers threw my spine.

We all run to where the scream came from and see everyone crowded around the fire and Murphy holding a girls arm out above the flames. "Bellamy, We want the Ark to think the ground is killing us, so i figured it would look better if we suffered first" Murphy says to Bellamy, For the Love of god could he be any more annoying.

Wells Runs over and knocks Murphy and the girl away from the fire then turns to Bellamy "you can stop this" "Stop this? Im just getting started" Murphy comes up from behind Wells and punches him, they start fighting. I step forward ready to stop it if it goes to far. What's surprising is Wells is really good at fighting and is beating Murphy. WOO! Go wells i scream in my head.

Wells stops fighting with Murphy, looks me in the eye then turns to Bellamy "cant you see, you can control this" before Bellamy can say anything Murphy gets up from the ground with a hand-made knife

"Wells look out" i Yell and go to run and help Wells but Bellamy pulls me back till my back hits his chest "WHAT THE HELL BELLAMY! Let go, that's not a fair fight, he has a knife. He could kill him" i yell with tears in my eyes. I will not cry in front of Bellamy Blake!

He lets go and steps into the fight, i cant help but sigh with relief because he's stopping the fight. "Wait" he says then turns to wells and shows him another knife. What the hell, thats not stopping the fight. What is he doing "fair fight" he says when he locks eyes with me behind Wells's head. Then drops the knife at Wells feet.

He walks back over to me "Better, fair fight, now you better not even think for a second, about stepping in that fight, its a stupid idea, are we clear?" he says in a voice that's like he is speaking to a child that broke a role. "Crystal" i say back with a sarcastic smile. When i turn back to the fight Wells has Murphy in a headlock with the knife at his throat.

"WELLS!" everyone turns to see Clarke and Finn walking down the hill. She runs over to wells "Let him go" she says in her bossy tone that get on my nerves.

Wells drops Murphy and Murphy turns to attack Wells again but Bellamy stops looks over and see's Octavia limping down the hill with Monty at her side.

"Are you alright?" i ask while walking over to her. She looks up at me and smiles "Ye" she says weakly.

"Where's the food" Bellamy asks, i never even noticed that they didn't have food with them. I look around the group and notice that the kid with the goggles Jasper isn't here either.

"we didn't make it to mount weather" Finn says with a sad face. "are you sure your okay?" i ask Octavia in a whisper, "i'm fine i swear" she says "Well im going to see if Finn is okay, ill see you in a bit" i say walking over to where Finn is sitting.

"what the hell happened out there?" Bellamy shouts

"We were attacked" Clarke says. "Attacked? By what?" wells asked

"Not by what, By who" Finn says. I put a hand on his shoulder, he looks up at me and gives me a weak smile.

"Turns out the last man from the ground that died on the ark, wasn't the last grounder" Finn continued.

"Its true, Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here, survivors. Good news is that we can survive here, the radiation wont kill us" Clarke says "the bad new is that the grounders will" Finn says, "Okay i just have to ask where's the kid with the goggles Jasper" i ask

I know im going to regret asking but i just need to know. Clarke looks at me with sad eyes and Finn squeezes my hand that was still on his shoulder.

"Jasper was hit" Clarke says "they took him" after a few seconds of silence i see Clarke looking at Wells's wrist where his wristband should be "where's your wristband?" she asks. I look up to Bellamy and he just smirks.

"ask him" Wells says turning to Bellamy, Clarke walks closer to Bellamy "how many" "24 and counting" Murphy answers for Bellamy looking very proud of himself. Idiot. Oh god Clarke looks like another lecture is coming.

Thanks Murphy. He is so getting hit for that later. "You idiots, life support on the ark is failing, that's why they brought us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again and we need their help against whoever is out there. If you take off your wristbands your not just killing them, your killing us."

see i was right, Lecture, i really hate Murphy.

"we're stronger than you think, don't listen to her she's one of the privileged if they come down she'll have it good, how many of you can say the same. We can take care of ourselves that wristband on your arm makes you a prisoner, we are not prisoners any more, they say they will forgive your crimes, i say your not criminals, your fighters, survives. The grounders should worry about us." Bellamy says.

He sure has a way with crowds, i almost started cheering along with everyone. I see Clarke and Monty walking away, so i turn to Finn.

"you okay?" "ye im fine, thanks, what about you, have you still got your wristband on?" Finn says.

Oh Crap. "im fine" i say ignoring the part about wristbands. But im guessing Murphy heard because he comes up, puts an arm over my shoulders... again. Seriously people need to stop touching me. "Lexi here, was the first person to take her wristband off, eh Lexi?" he says turning to me.

I look at Finn with wide eyes, he doesn't look happy. H grabs my arm and pulls my jumper sleeve up to see that i don't have a wristband. He glares at me "what the hell Lexi, did you not hear what Clarke said?" "of course i heard her, its just i have my reasons for not wanting the ark to come down. And you" i say turning to Murphy "why are you here. Don't you have somewhere to be that's not here?" he just laughs then says "oh now i wouldn't leave you Lexi, you know you would miss me too much and im that nice that i would want to cause you pain"

i full on laugh at this. It feels good to laugh "you know what Murphy your right. Please don't ever leave me" i say sarcastically. I was too busy mucking about with Murphy to notice Finn walking away over to Clarke.

After a while i go over to Octavia and Bellamy. "hey octavia, how you doing?" i ask "she's fine" Bellamy answered for octavia. "i asked Octvaia, Bellamy not you" "guys shut up" Octavia yelled. "anyway im fine Lexi, you and Bellamy need to realise i ain't a little kid, im about the same age as you" she said to me

"octavia, i don't think your a little kid, i was just wondering if you were okay to go on a little walk with me. If that's okay with Big brother over there" i say the last part in a sickly sweet turning to Bellamy, who is glaring at me. I smirk at him.

Octavia laughs "well i don't care if Bellamy says im not aloud. Im going. I really need a girl to talk to." she says over dramatically. I laugh at her. "okay O, you can go for a 'walk' but let me clean your leg first" Bellamy says kneeling down next to her leg. Me and Octavia high-five.

"what was it that did it" Bellamy asks. "i don't know but the others said that it looked like a giant Snake" she replied."you could've been killed" "and she would of if Jasper never jumped in to pull her out" Clarke says sneaking up behind me. "bloody hell Clarke. Don't sneak up on people like that" i say while putting a hand over my chest trying to calm down.

Octavia Bursts out laughing and Bellamy was trying but failing to hide his smile. "OMG did you see her face" Octavia says to Bellamy, he nods. "that was priceless" Octavia continued. I fake glare at her "ye ye laugh it up" i say trying not to smile.

I like seeing Octavia and even Bellamy smiling and laughing. I don't know them that well but i can tell that having fun and laughing is something new to them, so i cant stay mad. " Anyway are you guys leaving" Octavia said getting up. "im coming too" she continued

"no your not. Not again" Bellamy says pushing her back down. "he's right your leg will just slow us down. Im here for you" Clarke says turning to Bellamy. Who lifts an eye brow at her.

"Clarke what are you doing" Wells says from behind me "OMG can people stop sneaking up on me. Is it scare the crap out if Lexi day or something". Everyone ignores me "i heard you have a gun" Clarke continues as if no one interrupted. My eyes widen. A gun. Bellamy has a gun. Why the hell did he not tell me.

Bellamy lifts the back of his top up just enough to show a gun tucked into his jeans. "Good, follow me" Clarke says walking away. "and why would i do that?" Bellamy asks "because you want them to follow you, and right now they think only one of us is scared" she replies while continuing to walk.

Bellamy smiled at me then turned to "Murphy, come with me. Atom, watch my sister and Lexi" "Eh i don't think so Bellamy, im coming with use" i say. "no your not, your going to stay here and keep Octavia Company, you did say you wanted to go for a walk" he said smirking, while i was glaring.

"Atom, My sister and Lexi do not leave this camp, are we clear" Bellamy say enthusing my name...Dick. "We don't need a babysitter" i snap. God he's pushing my buttons.  
Bellamy ignores me "anyone touches my sister has to answer to me" he tells Atom. "Lets go" he says to Murphy while walking away. Once they are out of sight i turn to Octavia "your brothers a dick and he's getting on my nerves." She laughs at me.

We go to walk away but Atom grabs our arms "use are staying here" "im going to make your life hell" Octavia says in a sickly sweet voice that sends chills down my spine. She walks away leaving me with Atom.

I dont even say anything to him when i go off to find Octavia. I find octavia in the drop ship. I walk up to her "hey, i think you made Atom shit himself" i say laughing. "well he shouldn't listen to my brother. Like you said we don't need a babysitter" was her reply,

"so girl talk. Atoms cute right?" octavia asks. "eh he's okay, why? Got a little crush there octavia" i joke. "what! no. I j-just think that he's cute..." she trails off which makes me laugh. "whatever you say Octavia, im gonna go help build the wall. You should rest that leg" i say walking away.

After about an hour of helping build the wall i try finding Octavia but i don't see her anywhere. I start to panic because one of the 'grounders' could of got her. I see Atom talking to a bunch of guys so i run up to him "where the fuck is Octavia" i yell.

"wow, calm down. I locked her in the drop ship" he says. I raise an eyebrow "why" i say cocking my head to the side. "Because she said that i couldn't control her and then she took a murderer up the drop ship to have some fun, so i took the guy out and locked the hatch. So now she's controlled".

"omg, really. Well i think you should let her out now" i say. "ye well im busy the now so go do it your self." he says walking off. Seriously what's with they guys here are they all dicks I think walking up to the drop ship. I unlock the hatch and go up. I didn't realise someone else was here so when i go up i interrupt octavia and Monty talking probably about jasper. Monty is also taking Octavia's wristband off

"oh im sorry, i thought octavia was on her own. I was just coming to let her out. I didn't mean to interrupt" i say quickly. "its fine"Monty says to me then turns to Octavia. "are you sure you want to do this, your brother wont approve of you helping us contact the ark" "he's not my keeper... Lets just do this"

Crap. Crap. Crap. They cant take contact the ark.

After a lot of Octavia yelling Monty got the wristband off. He then looks at it under the light "its dead" he mutters. I sigh of relief. I had to stop myself from cheering. That was close Bellamy better hurry up. I need him to stop them from contacting the ark. "if you cant even take it off how are you meant to turn it into a radio?" octavia says getting up and walking to me. Monty doesn't answer.

"oh and Monty, Jasper would understand why you stayed" he doesn't reply for a couple seconds then says "how is someone raised beneath the floor not a total basket case" at this i laugh. "who says im not"octavia says then we climb down the hatch.

We find Atom waiting on us. "its because he loves you"he says. Me and Octavia look at him weirdly so he continues. "your brother. Your not a basket case because you were loved." "ye im a lucky girl" Octavia says. "im not saying i had it worse than you octavia, but you have someone who would do anything for you. I envy that" after a couple of seconds he leaves.

"okay what just happened"Octavia asks me. "i have no idea"

/

Later on Atom comes over with two cups of water for me & Octavia, while he hands it to Octavia they have a wee moment, like they were undressing each other with their eyes. He then lifts his head to indicate he wants her to follow him.

He walks away and Octavia turns to me with wide eyes and pouted lips silently asking if she could go. I laugh and nod my head. She hands me her cup saying thank you about a hundred times then runs off after Atom. I just hope they have a little fun before Bellamy finds out.

/

After Atom & Octavia come back from doing god knows what. The three of us sit around the fire talking and joking about. Octavia is leaning against Atom and they are secretly holding hands. They don't want Bellamy finding out about them so they are keeping it a secret and i'm the only one who knows. I feel special. Soon we hear someone shouting that Bellamy is back so we all run to see them. As soon as Clarke gets in she starts giving people orders, some things never change. At least they found Jasper.

I walk up to Bellamy & Murphy who are carrying something, once they drop it I can see its some kind of animal. "who's hungry" Bellamy yells. Then hugs Octavia.

"Bellamy, we need to talk" I yell over everyone who is cheering for food. Octavia & Atom hearing me both pale shaking their heads at me. I lean into Octavia and whisper "don't worry I wont tell him about you & Lover boy" she smiles at me.

Bellamy turns to me, grabs my arm and pulls me out of the crowd. "what's wrong?" he asks. "Monty and the others are trying to contact the Ark".


End file.
